It Burned
by Halo is bae
Summary: "I could put you down like the dirty dog you are" upon those words the cloaked figure pressed the barrel harder into the Male pilot's forehead, sure to leave a mark. Ichika surprisingly found himself wanting nothing more than that.


It Burned. Was this how it truly felt? Ichika had always loved watching Action flicks since he was a small child. The explosions, gun fights and of course the good guy always coming out on top with a beautiful girl in his arms. You know, those movies really got through to him and they always seemed to keep him occupied.

He joined the crowd though when it came to those action scenes. Watching the actors get _'shot'_ and they're well performed reaction to the action. But the reaction was always different in each movie. Some would scream and cry in pain, that was of course common sense to that amount of pain.

Then there would be other ways. While the actors were on their death bed they would not be screaming. In one instant he heard that the Female hero that was shot twice in the stomach admitted she felt no pain. She said that her body just felt numb. Long story short Ichika always wondered how one felt after getting shot.

Now of course he never wanted anyone he knew or himself to experience such a thing. That being said everyone on the planet has something they would like to experience, good or bad but it doesn't mean they're shooting for it to happen.

Unfortunately, Ichika no longer had a say in it. He felt the cold air of the night rub against his warm skin and with a shocked expression looked down. Two rather large gunshot wounds. One right above his belly button and the other was on his left thigh.

Slowly moving his hand down to the bleeding part of his school uniform was when the initial shock started to subside. Ichika placed his hand over the wound and pressed slightly down. He winced slightly and pulled his hand back to see it soaked in blood. _'No, no, no this is. It can't be…'_

Ichika felt his knees weaken and just like that he landed on them. He started to feel his stomach disagree with him and slowly he moved his head up to yet again face the mysterious person. Whoever it was definitely had a feminine figure and that was it. She was being covered by a black cloak and the only part that was showing was her hand that was holding the weapon, smoke slowly rolling out of the barrel.

Ichika felt his body start to shake and watched as the mysterious figure begin her slow trek towards him. "Why?" Ichika's voice barely reached an octave as his lungs was having trouble taking in oxygen. He was defenseless. Byakushiki was taken from him by Chifuyu earlier today for repairs and diagnostics.

He had the ability to defend himself outside of his IS but all of his energy was M.I.A after the 'incident'. Ichika didn't want to say the words because he believed that he would throw up his dinner. Never taking his eyes off of the cloaked figure Ichika tried with all of his might to stand back up. He placed his hands on the cold stone floor and tried pushing himself up. Arms ached, legs buckled, chest burned. His vision was hazy and with a speed burst it happened.

Pain. Ichika wanted nothing more than to scream, scream out to the world. His lungs burned for oxygen and it came but not fast enough for any noise loud enough to be made. The cloaked figure removed her fist from Ichika's stomach and looked at it. Blood was covering her knuckles, that's what she got for deciding to punch an open gunshot wound but it was worth it to see him squirm.

Ichika landed on his stomach roughly and started to cough. If the wounds he got were any bad then that punch straight to wound on his stomach was seen as the finisher. He laid there on his stomach for a minute until hands flipped him off of his stomach and rolled him onto his back. He stared up at the figure, still not able to see her face. A tint of red was added to his vision and it almost took up his whole vision cone when the cloaked figure placed her foot on his thigh wound. She pushed down with all her might and yet again Ichika found he couldn't scream. It felt like if she applied any more pressure than his leg would separate from the rest of his body.

"Please, plea-please sto-p…"

His cries of mercy fell on deaf ears. Burning sensation increased by ten folds, he was able to feel his blood pouring out faster. Ichika felt tears prick at the side of his eyes and all he wanted right now was to wake up from this nightmare. This couldn't be real. Could it? He was in so much pain and yet he wasn't waking up in his safe and comfy bed, ready to enjoy another day of the IS academy.

Ichika begged and pleaded with himself. _'I don't want to die it has to be a dream'._

Ichika felt his ribs crack as a heavy kick landed on his right side. The sound of a bullet entering the chamber made Ichika stop his struggling as he looked at the gun. The cloaked figure crouched down to his level and with no hesitation placed the barrel of the gun to his forehead. "I could finish you off. Right here, right now Ichika". He felt his nerves start to leave his body, in fact the feeling in his body was starting to leave. It felt a lot better than the pain.

"I could put you down like the dirty dog you are" upon those words the cloaked figure pressed the barrel harder into the Male pilot's forehead, sure to leave a mark. Ichika surprisingly found himself wanting nothing more than that. He found himself closing his eyes and started to have flashes of his past year. The new friends he made along with finally being able to see his big sister every day, their small family finally reunited. If he was dead then Ichika was sure his friends would be heart broken and even his emotionally devoid sister would miss him. But the pain was just too much to bear and if it found him peace then so be it.

"That would be quick though". Ichika's eyes flew open and felt the barrel of the gun leave his forehead. The cloaked figure stood, "I want you to suffer before you die. Stay here and bleed out like a waste of space. Let me help out some more". Ichika screamed out this time as a third bullet went through the top of his right foot.

The cloaked figure then made her escape. Ichika heard the retreating footsteps and then took a look down at his foot. There was a large hole in his shoe with blood seeping into his shoe and falling onto the floor. The pain was back, the numbing sensation that was keeping the pain at bay was gone. This time instead of tears just threatening to fall the tears were falling freely.

He just wanted to die. Was that too much to ask for? The pain that was all he could think of in this condition he couldn't do anything. Even if he wanted to get to the infirmary or even his big sister Ichika didn't know if he physically could.

Chifuyu. At the mention of his sister is when the gears in his head started to turn. If he just sat here and died then he would be leaving her all alone. The last of her family would be dead. How would she react to this?

Then it hit him. Ichika remembered all the way back to when his sister saved him from his kidnappers. How she clung to him for days and even in a few short instances had caught her crying. Ichika never said anything about it and merely embraced his big sister which always seemed to calm her down a lot. He was glad to know she still had a warm side to her.

**'NO!'**

He wouldn't leave his sister behind. More memories flooded his head as he recalled all of the moments he shared with all of his friends. Houki, Charl, Cecilia, Rin and Laura they were his best friends in the world. There was no way he could leave them like this either. Ichika would not give up so easily this time.

With new found strength Ichika slowly and steadily sat up. His stomach wound immediately disagreed with him but Ichika found he didn't care. Endearing the intense pain Ichika knew that the main building was a 5 minute walk from his position. It would have been easier to walk there if it wasn't for the new hole in his foot, at least the bullet came out instead of getting stuck.

He needed to bandage it, at least until he could reach his destination. His sister's dorm.

Ichika grabbed the bottom part of his right pant leg. Using both hands he pulled his hands apart and watched in success as the clothing ripped. He didn't stop until the tear reached his knee and then he ripped it off completely. Looking satisfied so far Ichika prepared himself for the upcoming pain. He placed the collar of his shirt in his mouth hoping that biting the hard fabric would help him bear the pain more.

He breathed in and out multiple times before starting to wrap his foot. Ichika felt like he was going to pass out at first then he actually believed his jaw was going to dislocate as he bit down insanely hard. More tears fell and then voila. It was wrapped entirely around the middle of his foot, crude but hopefully effective.

"Alright let's try this". Ichika firmly placed the bottom of his left foot on the ground and then his arms did the same thing at his side. He pushed his arms and healthy leg into the ground and before he knew it he was on his knees again. The right foot didn't touch the ground yet thank god but now there was no standing up without using both of his feet.

"I-I ca-can do it". More breathing and the next part of his operation on getting onto his feet began. Ichika placed his left foot on the ground. Then he used the last of his energy to force his bloody body up. The injured foot dragged on the ground and Ichika found himself almost losing his balance. Luckily he was able to control himself and with astonishment plastered on his dirty face; he was standing.

Ichika chuckled lightly and gingerly placed his foot forward, regretting it almost immediately. Pain shot through his foot which cause him to move around unexpectedly. The chain of pain started then because he unexpected movement caused his stomach wound to flare and also his thigh started to act up. He tried after a minute to calm himself by breathing, but found that hurt as well. His ribs were cracked and hurt every time he inhaled.

This is what he dealt with every time he took a single step forward. Ichika heard splashing sounds and looked down at his feet to see his blood covering the ground. He was able to smirk slightly; he was making a trail of his blood. How much blood had he lost? Definitely too much that was for sure.

He felt as though he was merely running on fumes. The trail didn't help him either. Ichika didn't know if it was a trick of the mind or not but it seemed like the path he was on was getting longer. It only made him angrier.

_**Eyelids were starting to drop slightly. Limbs felt cold. Breathing was labored. Blood continued to flow out. Body weak. Is this truly the end?**_

Ichika felt something catch his foot and with the pain of a thousand suns fell back to his knees. He emitted a scream that pierced the night air. He continued to scream for what felt like minutes to him but in reality was only for about 20 seconds. He had to stop when he felt his throat dry up on him.

A small light caught the corner of his eye. Ichika never truly looked up to see where he was and he felt joy when he saw the dorm in front of him. The light he saw before was coming from a flashlight and then it shined completely on him.

"I-I di-did it".

"Orimura-kun!"

Ichika smiled upon hearing a voice. But it was too late for him. _'I'm sorry'_. His eyelids closed and his body fell forward and made contact with the ground. He heard feet running towards him right before the darkness took him. The pain at last, was gone.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed. Not sure if I should make a chapter 2 or not. If you want me to then review and tell me. Signing off.**


End file.
